


Reboot

by IceBlueRose



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Because to hell with season 4, F/M, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, VMTAP20, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25239715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/pseuds/IceBlueRose
Summary: Two of Destiny's favorite mortals have had their destinies changed and she isnothappy.She's going to need a little help to fix it though.
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 18
Kudos: 52





	Reboot

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly didn't think I'd get this done in time since it's been giving me problems since last month but here it is! Just before the deadline but still, it's done. Hope you guys enjoy!

Destiny frowned as she watched the interactions between two of her favorite mortals, Veronica Mars and Logan Echolls. These two were always meant to find their way to each other and while she wasn’t expecting rainbows and puppies when they got together (with those two, who could?), she’d been expecting more than... _this_.

Logan Lite. Pod Logan. Just a couple of names that Veronica had taken to calling Logan over the last few years they’d been together. 

She tapped her fingers against the table as she stared at the screen across from her. Something had changed with Veronica but she couldn’t seem to put her finger on it.

Still, it looked like they were on track despite everything so far, she decided with a smile as she watched Logan run into city hall so that they could get married.

But, by the gods, did Veronica have to wear that dress? Honestly, the woman had worn better dresses to the dances she’d gone to in high school, Destiny thought, shaking her head with a huff.

“Yeah, why not?” Veronica said with a shrug as she smiled up at Logan.

“Really?” Destiny muttered, raising an eyebrow. “How romantic.” As if Destiny hadn’t been busy dealing with other inconsistencies in these two lives not to mention the destinies for everyone else in the world but now she couldn’t even get a romantic wedding when she checked in on them?

She sighed and focused back on the screen, skipping forward a bit and settling back to watch the screen once more.

~*~*~

Veronica frowned as something nagged at her. “Wait a minute,” she said, “Arizona doesn’t do daylight savings time. Logan! Hey!” She moved to the window so he could hear her. “They don’t do daylights savings time in Arizona! So I’m claiming half-credit. Even though...” She trailed off as something else occurred to her.

Logan raised an eyebrow at her. “Yeah?”

“What’s the time difference in Fiji?” Off of Logan’s look, she clarified, “Penn’s limerick. Midday around Fiji?”

He shook his head with a smile. “Yeah, hold that thought,” he told her, turning towards the car and raising a hand at the street cleaner. “I’m moving it!”

Veronica grinned and moved back towards the bathroom to go take a shower. The limerick could wait. She had a shower to start and then she could hopefully tempt her husband to join her.

Except...

“Heroes upon whom we’re doting.”

She sucked in a breath as she remembered the way Penn had looked at her earlier that day, so smug even as he sat there in cuffs.

_“I’ll tell ya what, hero.”_

Her eyes widened as she spun and began to run towards the window. “Logan!”

Veronica flew back, landing on the bed from the force of the explosion as the windows exploded, the fragments raining down on her as she stared at the ceiling in shock.

She’d never been one for religion or anything but she desperately said a silent prayer now, begging any higher power out there for a sign that Logan hadn’t just been killed.

~*~*~

“What?” Destiny shouted, flying out of her seat as she stared at the screen. “What the hell just happened? That’s not supposed to happen!” She narrowed her eyes as she grabbed the remote and angrily hit the power button.

There was only one entity that would mess with Destiny.

She stormed out of her quarters, the anger radiating off her enough to cause others to scramble out of her way or, in one case, simply turn to face the wall in the hopes that they wouldn’t be noticed.

“Fate,” she called out as she slammed open the door to Fate’s place.

“Hello, Destiny,” Fate replied, not bothering to look up from the thread she was spinning. “How lovely of you to knock.”

Destiny ignored the pointed remark as she shut the door behind her. “As if you care for manners,” she scoffed. “Why did you cut Logan Echolls’ thread?”

“I decided it was his time.” Fate frowned as she stretched the thread in her hands and tilted her head. She hummed then shook her head and set it aside before picking up another, examining it. She smiled and began to weave another thread as a result of whatever it was she saw.

“His time,” Destiny sputtered. “He still hadn’t fulfilled his destiny!”

“I’m not sure what you want me to say, Destiny. He married the love of his life. It was time.”

“They were only married for a couple of hours,” she protested. She paused as Fate turned her head in an attempt to keep Destiny from seeing her expression. Destiny’s eyes narrowed. “You did this because you were upset that I interfered with the vampire!”

“The vampire had fulfilled his destiny and he met his fate willingly,” Fate snapped. “You had no right to meddle just because you have a soft spot for him.”

“So you cut the thread of another mortal before it was his time?” Destiny demanded. “Because I made you angry? That’s ridiculous! There were reasons I arranged for the vampire to be resurrected and it wasn’t that I had a soft spot for him. You know this. Why not just set up a new fate for the vampire if you want him gone so badly?”

“I felt this was the better solution.” Fate met Destiny’s gaze head on. “Logan Echolls’ fate is sealed. There is nothing you can do to change that.”

Fighting back the urge to snap at her sister, Destiny let out a breath and spun on her heel, leaving without another word, letting the door slam behind her.

“Nothing I can do?” she muttered, letting a smirk appear on her face. “We’ll just see about that.” Rather than return to her own rooms, she turned towards her brother’s. She may not be projecting her anger any longer but the look on her face was enough to clear the way and it ensured that no one tried to stop her.

Feeling pleased with herself, she knocked on the door, only opening the door when she heard her brother shout for her to come in.

“Hello, brother,” Destiny said with a sharp smile as she closed the door softly.

His eyes narrowed even as his lips twitched. “I know that look. What do you want?”

Her smile widened. “A little help from you, Uncle, and Mother Magic.”

Time raised an eyebrow and gestured for her to sit. “Well then, sister, tell me a story.”

~*~*~

Time glared at the screen where he’d just finished watching the explosion as Destiny explained her conversation with Fate. “All this because the vampire was brought back?” he asked, shaking his head. “There was a reason for that. It wasn’t a random decision.”

“Yes, I know.” Destiny threw herself onto his couch and leaned back, crossing her legs.

“Fate’s such a fickle bitch,” he sighed, crossing his arms. “So, what are you looking to do?”

Destiny grinned and hummed.

Time groaned and tilted his head back to look at the ceiling. “Cher, really?”

“It fits!”

“Look, if I can,” he rolled his eyes at the words about to come out of his mouth, “turn back time, it still won’t matter. Veronica wouldn’t remember a damn thing and neither would Logan. They’d be due to make the same choices all over again.”

She waved a hand at his phone. “That’s why I said I’d need more than just your help, brother dear.”

“Of course,” he muttered. “How silly of me to forget.” Even as he sent a text asking their uncle and Mother Magic to come to his place, he kept an eye on his sister. As flippant as she had been acting, it wasn’t hard to see that she was genuinely angry about this stunt of Fate’s.

They all had their favorites, even if they all denied it, and Fate cutting the string of one of Destiny’s favorite mortals out of spite when she’d simply done what was asked of her was enough to piss Destiny off.

It was also completely petty but that was nothing new when it came to Fate. Maybe he should reach out to Karma about paying her a visit.

There was a reason people said Karma was a bitch, after all.

His lips twitched. Now _there_ was a thought.

A knock on the door caught his attention and he glanced over. “It’s open,” he called out.

He and Destiny watched as the two entities they’d been waiting for entered together, closing the door behind them.

Destiny stood up and immediately moved forward. “Mother Magic,” she greeted, hugging the other tightly.

“Destiny,” Magic greeted, laughing. She pressed a kiss to Destiny’s forehead and moved to greet Time as Destiny turned to her uncle.

“Hello, Uncle,” Destiny greeted, eyes sharp and grin wide.

Death mirrored her expression, sliding an arm around her shoulders. “Hello, niece.” He glanced over at Time. “Nephew.”

Time rolled his eyes. “Yes, hello, Uncle. How lovely to see you in all your dramatic glory.”

“Rude,” Death told him. “You invited me.”

“I asked him to,” Destiny said.

Death smiled, intrigued, and dropped into the nearest arm chair, as dramatic as his nephew had accused him of being. “Well now I’m curious.”

“Logan Echolls.” Destiny fell back on the couch and resumed her position from earlier before turning her head towards her uncle.

He hummed in acknowledgement. “I did wonder why he came to me so early.”

“Fate decided to cut his string before his time because she’s angry about the vampire being resurrected,” Time told them, rolling his eyes before explaining exactly what had happened.

Magic frowned. “I needed the vampire to be brought back,” she said. Her very existence had been at risk. If the vampire hadn’t been resurrected, Death would have come to collect her much earlier than he was supposed to. She fought back a sigh.

Death came for them all eventually.

“Ah, I see.” Death rolled his eyes. “I love it when Fate throws a temper tantrum.”

“I’d like to fix it,” Destiny announced. “Time can send them back but we need your permission to remove Logan from your realm, Uncle.” She looked at Magic. “And to prevent the same choices from being made, to prevent Fate from having the chance to cut Logan’s string ahead of time and prevent his destiny, we need your help, Mother Magic, in making sure both Logan and Veronica remember what originally happened.”

“Well, now,” Death muttered, smirking, “you do like to keep things interesting, niece.”

“It has merit,” Magic settled on the arm of Death’s chair. “The only way for Fate to be able to cut Logan’s string is if events happened in a way that allowed for it. Even one small change would prevent that. Had Logan taken even just a few seconds longer, he would not have been outside when the car exploded and Fate couldn’t have cut his string early.” They all knew that Fate could have simply continued to weave his thread and let him live, possibly with terrible injuries, but she’d chosen to cut his thread instead. 

“Exactly,” Destiny agreed. “If they remember, they’ll change how things are done.”

“You realize that one of their changes might cause her to cut the thread even sooner?” Death asked. “We can’t guarantee that it’ll change for the better.”

Destiny met his gaze head on. “But we can give them the chance.”

He smiled. “That we can.”

“Mother Magic?”

She smiled and lifted her hand, threads of light coiling around her fingers. “I do love second chances.”

Time smirked. “Well then, let’s get to work.”

Destiny looked at him and returned his smirk with one of her own. _Nothing I can do, my ass_ , she thought.

If Fate thought Destiny had been trying to piss her off before, she was in for one hell of a surprise now.

~*~*~

Veronica gasped and grabbed her chest, her eyes flying open in surprise. It felt like someone had shoved something into her chest except it hadn’t hurt, it had left her feeling warm.

She looked around and let out a strangled noise as she recognized her and Logan’s apartment. Except everything was perfectly intact and Logan’s bag was near the couch like it always was when he came home.

She sucked in a breath at that. 

His bag hadn’t been there before.

Veronica looked down and covered her mouth with a shaking hand as she took in the clothes she was wearing. 

This is what she’d been wearing when she’d looked through Logan’s bag for the ring and then rejected his proposal.

Her eyes flew to the bag and then to the hallway that lead to their bedroom. She considered, for a moment, looking for the ring again to prove to this was real. Because if this was a nightmare then Logan wouldn’t even have the ring, right?

No, Veronica decided. If this was a nightmare, she was going to walk down that hallway and find that Logan wasn’t there. Or that he was there but dead. She bit her lip and looked back at the bag again, indecision warring within her.

She wasn’t sure she’d survive it if she walked into their room and found Logan dead.

Deciding it wasn’t terrible to stall that terrible moment where she realized this wasn’t real but a nightmare, she moved to the bag and began to dig through the pockets the way she had before. Her breath stuttered when her hand closed around the ring box.

She yanked it out and flipped it open, her eyes filling with tears at the sight of the ring she’d barely had a chance to wear before. Veronica covered her mouth again, this time to hold back the sob that wanted to escape. 

Without hesitation, she pulled the ring out and slid it on.

“You know, usually a guy gets to ask a certain question before the ring goes on.”

Veronica’s breath caught and the box fell from her hand at the sound of his voice. She spun, stumbling slightly before she managed to shove herself to her feet.

“Logan,” she choked out. She stared at him, taking in the way he stood there, watching her like she was the miracle instead of him. “Logan.” She ran to him and threw her arms around him, burying her face against his chest and letting out a shaky breath at the feel of his heartbeat. “You’re alive.”

Logan’s arms wrapped around her tightly and she smiled when she felt him press a kiss to the top her head. “I’m not sure how but I’m really not going to complain.” He pulled back and tilted her face up. “Were you hurt?” He didn’t ask if she’d been okay. Logan could still remember, very clearly, what her reaction had been even to the thought of losing him and her dad.

She shook her head. “A few cuts,” Veronica said. She let go of him only to move her hands up to cup his face. “You died.”

The grief in her voice, in her eyes, made him ache. He never wanted to see Veronica look or sound like that. “I know.” Logan ducked down and kissed her softly. “But we’re here now.” He pressed his forehead to hers as she closed her eyes. “I don’t know how but we’re here. A second chance.”

Veronica didn’t know how they’d suddenly ended up in the past either and she really didn’t care. She only cared that Logan was there, in her arms, alive and looking at her with that little smile that she’d always secretly thought of as hers.

“A second chance,” she agreed.

“Hey, Veronica,” Logan said, voice soft. He waited until her eyes fluttered open, meeting his. “Will you marry me?”

A bright smile slowly spread across her face. “Name a time and place, Echolls, and I’m all yours.”

“Excuse you, that’s Mars to you.” 

Laughing, unable to help herself now that she knew this was real and Logan was really alive and with her again, Veronica pulled him down into another kiss.


End file.
